The Wayward Adventures of Lucifer Morningstar
by KillWilson
Summary: A one-shot set long before Sam and Dean were ever born. Chronicling the fall of the Archangel Lucifer and the results of his many mistakes.


**So, I have finally returned from hibernation, in the fashion of the mighty performer Jeff Goldblum. I'll probably be kinda sorta active for six months, only to return to a deep fanfiction sleep for 2 years while I deal with living life.**

 **Now, this story, this one means something to me. I wrote a similar story one time called simply "The Tale of Lucifer", but my vision wasn't very focused. I didn't try as hard as I should've. I found this one in my files. I guess I rewrote it and forgot it was there, or maybe I just wanted to save it to try and make it better, but I feel as if this one is better and more fleshed out.**

 **Anyways, enough speaking. The primary characters of this one-shot is Lucifer and his father, set in the _Supernatural_ universe. I feel like they could make 12 episodes depicting this story in detail.**

 **All rights to the characters go to the CW/WB and the Bible and it's historical writers. Or whatever. That's bad. Anyways, here you go.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"PRELUDE"**

 _Most people would have you believe that in the beginning, there was nothing. Nothing at all. But they're wrong. There was a great Emptiness. Not just literal empty space, but a powerful cosmic entity referred to as the Empty._

 _But then came Amara the Dark and God the Light. Their origins are unknown, possibly even to them, but at some time they just came into being. For a time, Amara was satisfied with living in Empty, but God wanted more. So he made a deal for space within the Empty that would allow him to create...well, anything that he wanted._

 _So God created his 4 strong sons: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. Michael was his most loyal son, but Lucifer was his favorite. Then God created a world, and for a time, he was satisfied. But Amara, out of jealousy and anger that God would need anything but her, destroyed his world and left his space shrouded in darkness._

 _God, out of fear that she would do it again, gathered his sons and battled Amara, creating a new world around the space that He and the Archangels imprisoned her within. He then sealed her prison with a Mark, which he then bestowed upon Lucifer the Beautiful, his favorite. This new world was larger than the last, more substantial and even more beautiful._

 _He called it Earth. He created a home for He and his sons high above the world, hidden from view. He called it Heaven. Then he created hundreds of new children, basing them off of his first sons. These new angels weren't as strong as the Archangels, but they were loyal and followed orders, separated into battalions, or Garrisons, under Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael. Gabriel was satisfied following under Lucifer, for he admired his brother and learned all that he could from him._

 _Eventually, when Heaven was in good fortunes, God travelled down to his world and created a place more beautiful than the rest of the world around it. He called it Eden. There he created a new people. Humanity. The Man he named Adam, and the woman he named Lilith. He made them both independent and equal in strength and power, with free will to act as they chose to._

 _Lucifer, influenced by the Mark, grew jealous of the attention God bestowed upon his new creations. So Lucifer reached out to Lilith, who had grown weary of how Adam attempted to control her. Lucifer corrupted her, and turned her into something new. She would later be referred to as the first demon. Lilith fled The Garden of Eden, exploring the world, angry, immortal, and afraid. She killed the young offspring of every animal she encountered, and God commanded the angels to find her and bring her back to the Garden._

 _Finally, following her trail of blood, Michael and the Seraph Zachariah found her and asked her to return to Eden. But she refused, and using the powers Lucifer gave her, she attacked Michael. Michael instinctively threw her beneath the Earth. God, pained by her change and unaware that Lucifer was behind it, created Hell and made Adam mortal. He imprisoned Lilith there, and decided that if any future human became as wicked as Lilith they too would go to Hell when they died._

 _God then created Eve for Adam, in replacement of the constant companionship and ability to procreate that Lilith had posed. But Eve he made mortal also. Then, to protect against something else happening to his new vulnerable creations, he charged the young and strong angel Gadreel with protecting the Garden._

 _And for a time, there was mostly quiet. Having seen the carnage Lilith had wreaked, Raphael the Archangel opened an Infirmary upon Earth to heal life tortured by Lilith. God proceeded to lock away many evils that appeared on the Earth such as the Shedim and the Leviathan, and then charging his angelic Scribe Metatron with writing about Lilith and Leviathan and Angel upon stone tablets._

 _But Lucifer grew more jealous and disquiet, and Gadreel had grown lax in his guard, so Lucifer appeared before him and deceived him into allowing him to pass into the Garden. There he took the form of a Serpent and tricked Eve into committing a great evil forbidden by God. Angered, God threw them out of the Garden, now knowing Lucifer to be responsible but not quite realizing how maniacal Lucifer had become. Deciding that Lucifer would realize the error of his actions in his own time, God forgave and allowed humanity to continue._

 _Adam and Eve had three sons: Seth, Abel, and Cain. But Lucifer tortured mankind one last time. He made to corrupt and kill Abel in an attempt to spite God, intending to drag his soul to hell. Abel had become a favorite of God and tgus by no fault of his own inflaming Lucifer's anger and jealousy. But Cain saw Lucifer, and begged him not to kill his brother. Lucifer smiled, and decided upon another course of action. He made a deal with Cain. Instead of dragging Abel to Hell, he agreed to let Abel ascend to Heaven by leaving him uncorrupted. But Cain had to be the one to send Abel to Heaven. Lucifer bestowed the Mark given to him by God upon Cain, and Cain crafted the First Blade from the jawbone of an ass._

 _Cain killed Abel, and then Lucifer struck a killing blow upon Cain. But surprised Lucifer was when the Mark revived Cain as a demon, similar in strength to Lilith. Lucifer decided to give Cain 8 angels from his Garrison that he corrupted and augmented into demons similar in strength and infallibility to Cain, and instructed Cain to train them as Knights and demon warriors, led by Cain, Abaddon and Thuviel._

 _Inspired by the strength of these angel-turned demons, Lucifer corrupted and augmented four more of his strongest warriors in the style of God and his archangels, creating the Princes of Hell to lead his armies. They were formerly the angels known as: Azazel, Ramiel, Dagon, and Asmodeus._

 _But Lucifer had gone too far. God noticed his activities, and summoned the Archangels and the remaining angels from Lucifer's Garrison, awaiting the attack of his favorite son and his newly created armies of demons, Knights, and Princes..._

 **WAR IN HEAVEN**

Lucifer looked upon Heaven as he flew closer to its gates. A few of the more loyal angels from his Garrison had alerted him the fact that Father had recalled the angels back home, and Raphael was on his way as well from his home on Earth. Lucifer was grateful that he had wiped the memories of his Princes and Knights. If they had remembered this place, they might have had misgivings about what they were about to do.

He flapped his wings harder, and realized he was panting. He snarled in anger. He wasn't at full strength after fixing Asmodeus' _mistake_. Repairing the damage he has caused to that Gate of Hell hasn't been easy, but Lucifer was satisfied the Shedim's prison was secure. That was one box Lucifer didn't want opened.

Still, the power that the task had required more power than he liked. But little Asmodeus had learned his lesson, and he had given him a _reminder_. As Lucifer landed in front of the gates, his Princes and Knights and the angels of his Garrison that remained loyal. His army now stood 400 strong.

As Lucifer scanned the crowd, he frowned. Cain was not among them.

"Abaddon, where is Cain?" Lucifer called out.

Abaddon stepped forward. "He has decided to remain out of this fight, my Lord." Abaddon said. "He believes it's not his place to stand in Heaven, so close to where Abel is living his afterlife."

"That's a weak excuse!" Lucifer snarled. "I'll deal with that wretch when all this is said and done."

Lucifer willed the Gates of Heaven to open.

 **MICHAEL'S POV**

"Father, Lucifer is here. And he's not alone." Michael said to his forlorn father.

"I know. I feel him." God said. "They are mostly angels, but it looks as if the Morning Star has...meddled with a few of them at the molecular level. The damage may be irreparable."

"Let's talk with him." Michael urged. "I'm sure Lucifer will see sense. He'll come back home. We are all still family."

"I wish that were so, my son." God said. "But it appears I made a mistake, thinking Lucifer was strong enough to withstand the Mark. To keep Amara encaged. But it seems as if it's influenced him. Our Morning Star, our Lucifer," God paused as a year fell down his His noble face, "he's gone now. We have to stop this monster."

God looked to Michael. "You have to stop him, my son." God held Michael's shoulder. "Gather your Garrison. Gabriel will help. Stop him. Just long enough for me to gather my strength. I must do something I've been thinking about doing for a while."

"Father, what do you mean?" Michael asked with trepidation.

"Just GO!" God shouted. "Stop your brother. I shall handle the rest." God calmed his voice.

"Just trust me, son, please."

"I always have, Father." Michael said. "Lucifer will be dealt with however you want. I will fight my brother."

As Michael departed, God smiled sadly, satisfied with Michael's loyalty but disappointed that his action of bestowing the Mark upon Lucifer had destroyed his son.

 **THE BATTLE**

Michael walked out the doors of Father's house to find Heaven turned into a battleground.

Michael looked around him, awe-stricken and broken-hearted as angel fought angel with shining swords. Flashes of light exploded as the angels threw balls of energy at each other, destroying the great buildings and homes of the First Men at rest in their afterlife.

As Michael looked near Abel's Heaven, he watched as one of Lucifer's Garrison ripped away the wings of another angel with his bare hands in an act of savagery.

Disgusted, Michael flew to the Angel's aid and stabbed the opposing angel with his Archangel Blade. A tear fell down Michael's face as he listened to the thousands of dying screams of his brothers and sisters around him.

 **LUCIFER'S POV**

Lucifer killed angel after angel from Michael's Garrison, but every time he killed one, another appeared in front of him.

Lucifer was enjoying himself, despite the pain as he felt his grace ebb away from him. Maybe he should've just let Asmodeus free the Shedim and let Father handle it. At least Lucifer would be at full strength.

"My Lord, we must flee!" Ramiel yelled at Lucifer.

"WHAT?!" Lucifer snarled, annoyed at the disrespect of his servant.

"We're losing!" Ramiel said. "Look, half of your Garrison has deserted us and joined Michael's forces!"

Lucifer studied the front lines and discovered his rebellious servant had a point. Michael WAS winning. But the fight was close. Victory could go in either direction. So where was Fa-

"My Lord, look!" Dagon shouted and pointed above as Raphael and his Garrison arrived from above, destroying Lucifer's angels and demons as his forces doubled the size of Michael's and ripping the Price of Darkness from his thoughts.

Lucifer snarled and made to fly away with the precious few remaining of his troops when he felt a burning pain in his wings.

Lucifer screeched as he felt an ethereal presence begin to _shred_ his wings.

"Father, please-" Lucifer began.

"NO!" The Almighty shouted. "YOU BETRAYED YOUR FAMILY, LUCIFER. YOUR PENANCE HAS JUAT BEGUN!"

The Princes and Knights of Hell fled as Lucifer's demons were vaporized and the few angels left to his cause were ripped apart by the Fleet of God.

Azazel screamed and wept for his master as Ramiel and Asmodeus dragged him back to Earth with him and Michael and Raphael grabbed Lucifer's arms, ready to present him before their father who has intervened and prevented further bloodshed.

 **THE TRIAL**

Lucifer trembled as the angry face of his father glared at him from across the room. Raphael stood next to their father, arms crossed.

Michael stood behind him, hand on his brothers shoulder, above Lucifer's smoldering, ruined wings.

"You destroyed my wings." Lucifer groaned. "My beauty, my grace..."

"Count yourself lucky I didn't obliterate you, my misguided son." God thunderously growled. "Do you feel the gravity of your crimes? You have caused much death, much pain. You have brought darkness into a universe you swore to keep alight..."

"I don't care!" Lucifer screamed. Michael clutched his shoulder. He stopped, seeing the surprise and pain in his father's eyes. He slowed his breathing, calmed his voice. He then spoke again.

"You asked us to bow before Adam and Lilith. To love them more than you. But father, I cannot. I love _you_. These humans are evil, brutal, primitive monsters. Even if I had left Lilith alone, they would've become corrupted some other way. They are evil!"

"No!" God yelled. Lucifer stopped, a shiver of fear trembling through him.

"No, no, no." God was vibrating with anger. "You sound just like _her_. No, Lucifer, they are not evil, not brutal. They were full of love and compassion. But you tempted them. You bewitched them. And now they have a sliver of evil in their hearts, always, because of you. They are not the monsters. YOU are. You're a monster, Lucifer, no son of mine."

Lucifer waited, afraid of what his father might say next.

God half-closed his eyes, whispering to himself. Suddenly his hands bathed the universe in pure light, and cold started to sleep into Michael, Lucifer's, and Raphael's bones.

God's eyes snapped open.

"There!" He said victoriously. "It is done."

"What have you done?" Lucifer whispered.

" I have removed your physical presence. And that of Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, the other angels, all your precious _demons_ , completely and utterly. You shall never walk the Earth again, nor shall any other celestial being but I. You must have a physical presence to tether yourself to the Earth. A vessel or host. You have to get one of the humans you hate so much to allow you to possess their forms. Assuming you ever get the chance."

Tears fell down Lucifer's face. Without the Mark, a part of his old self had begun to flood back.

"Father, please-"

God growled and stood. Suddenly he seemed very old, and sad that his son's actions had brought out the worst in him.

"Michael?"

"Yes father?"

"Take Lucifer to hell, and imprison him there. Build his Cage to be unique, secluded, and hidden. Trap him how you see fit. One day, he shall rise again, and you'll have to fight him, never mind how much you don't want to."

"I understand, Father."

"Good." God's voice was soft, and his face sad. "Go, my sons. I shall await your return."

 **"EPILOGUE"**

 _So Michael took Lucifer to the Cage and binded him with 600-some odd seals, weeping the entire time he committed the deed._

 _When he returned home to Heaven, he discovered his father was gone. Gabriel, too, was gone, as was the Scribe Metatron._

 _Michael and Raphael cried and wept for their father to return for years, but he never did. So Michael assumed the role he inherited: the oldest brother, and God's first Creation._

 _He took control of Heaven, and attempted to find Metatron and Gabriel, hoping they would know where their father went._

 _Raphael followed him, abandoning his infirmiry and believing it would come to them having to do something truly terrible to get God's attention, but never voicing his opinion to Michael, just wishing for Paradise to return and for he and his brothers and their father to be a family again, regardless of where the humans would fit into Paradise._

 _Sensing Raphael's unhappiness and lack of direction, charged him with protecting Metatron's charges, the Scribes of God, believing they may be the ones to find God, never quite recognizing the irony in that line of thought destined to occur one day._

* * *

 **So, how'd like it?**

 **Let me know in the comments. I'm considering a story about Michael in the Cage with Adam after Lucifer escapes, but I don't know yet.**

 **Who else is excited for Season 14? I'm ready to see Michael's plan for Earth unfold.**


End file.
